1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a substrate, a chip package and a method for manufacturing the substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Chip packages generally include a substrate and a chip mounted on the substrate. A thickness of the chip package is substantially equal to a total thickness of the substrate and the chip, which is often thicker than satisfactory.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a substrate, a chip package having the substrate, and a method for manufacturing the substrate that can overcome the limitations described.